Just One Look
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus hates Halloween - he hates being scared. When his teenage son runs off into a Haunted House, he has no choice but to follow, even when pursued by ghosts and whatever else the place contains. He's doing it for Teddy. Single father!AU / Muggle!AU / Omegaverse and MPreg (in future chapters). For Raybe
1. Chapter 1

Written for:

Seasonal:

Days of the Year - 5th October: Do Something Nice Day: Write about someone showing kindness to a stranger.

Autumn - 8. (word) Unsettled

Colour - 10. Taupe

Birthstones - 10. Pearl - (dialogue) "Go. Away. Annoying. Person."

Flower - 5. Cyclamen - (object) Knitted Scarf

Air - 4. (word) Fresh

Bake a Cake - Flour - [Colour] White

Ravenclaw - Other: (colour) blue

Star Chart - October 20th: Mercury at Greatest Eastern Elongation: Prompt: Word: Seperation

Religious Holidays - 7th October: Double Ninth Day (Taoist) - Prompt Set: Double / Positive / Masculine.

History - 9. Pueblo Indians in the Americas performed rituals honoring the corn mother known as Selu. She was believed to be the giver of abundant harvests and healing. Prompt: Write about someone recovering/being healed

Writing Club:

Assorted Appreciation - 12. "A weird ghost guy is attacking and complimenting me."

Disney Challenge - Dialogue 5. "I'm not afraid to hurt you."

Trope of the Month - 16. Dialogue: "You're never too old to act like a teenager."

Showtime - 11. Fearless - (word) Fetch

Amber's Attic - 8. (character) Teddy Lupin

Sophie's Shelf - 2. Living Dead Girl - Rob Zombie - Prompt: (dialogue) "Who is this irresistible creature?"

Press Play - 8. "Good to see you, Death! Where the hell have you been!?"

Liza's Loves - 3. Stephen King - Write about someone with a fear of clowns. Alt: Write about someone with a strict upbringing

Scamander's Case - 5.b Thestral - (dialogue) "You look like death."

Film Festival - 22. (word) emergency

Lyric Alley 4 - I'll give you something to cry about

Mythology - 15. Dialogue: "Don't look back."

Supermarket Sweep - 3. Stereo - Muggle!AU

What's Cooking - 28. Cashews: (color) white

Pop figures - Harry Potter

4\. Triwizard Harry - (Emotion) Fear

Stickers - Newt's Suitcase - 6. Lethifold - Write about something scary in the dark.

Fortnightly - Fun Food Frenzy - - (word) Dry

Hogwarts Assignment 8 - Muggle Studies - Task #2. Crunchem Hall Primary School - Matilda - Write about someone who is/feels trapped

* * *

**_Just One Look_**

**_WolfStar - Omegaverse_**

_This is for Raybe who is always there for me and has been for years. Raybe - you're an amazing friend and I'm lucky to know you._

* * *

For anyone who wants me to write them a fic, go to my profile and find the link for GGE 2020. It's basically a thread where you give me prompts and I write you a fic sometime next year in return. :D

* * *

**So... I wrote a big fluffy fic that got completely carried away. ****It's Omegaverse with some Mpreg (or mentions of) in future chapters - not in this one. **

**Yes, it's another MC. But this one is almost complete (I've written around 25k for it, but need to go through, fix plot issues and SPaG and such). I'll be aiming to have it completely posted by the end of the month.**

* * *

Remus stands outside of the house, nervously glancing at it. It's a nice looking house - or it would be had it not been covered in cobwebs. There are bodies swinging from the trees, attached by ropes around their necks.

The logical side of Remus _knows_ they're dummies. That they've been strung up there because it's Halloween - dummies that are night enough to be blown by the wind whereas bodies wouldn't swing like that… he thinks. The terrified side is telling him to run the fuck away from this house and drag his son with him.

He remains still, not wanting to appear frightened in front of Teddy. He knows his son adores horror movies. Remus has come down from bed for a cup of tea more than once to find that Teddy has himself snuck out of bed to watch things Remus really doesn't approve of. He of course tells Teddy off - his son is thirteen and moves have an age rating for a reason. A fifteen he may overlook, depending… but now he has to do nightly checks to ensure his son isn't watching something horrific.

"Cool, do you see the scarecrows?" Teddy exclaims, reaching up to adjust the knitted scarf around his neck. Remus glances at it enviously. They had forgotten Teddy's scarf on the way out, so Remus had given his own scarf to his son to keep him warm. The taupe and blue checked knitted scarf is the warmest he's ever owned, and he hates that his neck is cold. But Teddy's warmth is priority.

Remus has not seen them. He's so distracted by the bodies in the trees, but he tears his gaze away, searching the rest of the front garden. He can't help as he shivers at the sight. Big straw beings attached to the posts, their mouths sewn closed and looking straight out of Remus' nightmares. It's like someone has gone into the darkest corners of his mind and created a hell designed especially for him.

"Perhaps this isn't the right party for you," Remus murmurs, but Teddy is already shaking his head.

"Dad, you promised," he replies, crossing his arms and continuing to look around the garden, not noticing Remus' reluctance to set foot past the gate. "We agreed - Harry said it's for families - there are going to be _kids_ here. If kids are old enough to be here, I'm definitely old enough. You can hang out with the adults and I'll do party games and stuff with the others. Harry is super cool you know. I can't not come. He'll think I'm not cool if I don't. _Sirius_ will think I'm not cool, and he's the coolest."

"I could just call their landline and talk to Harry's father," Remus says, his eyes moving from the scarecrow to the window. There's a flash of lights and he's _sure_ he saw Death watching him. Another flash and the window is empty. All he can see now are plain blue curtains. Perhaps he imagined it?

Remus _hates_ Halloween. He feels a shiver down his spine. Death could be anywhere now. Death could be behind him.

He forces himself not to turn around and check.

"This isn't Harry's house," Teddy states, finally turning and looking at his dad. "He lives a few doors down. This is his Uncle's house. Sirius throws all the best parties, Harry said. Sirius is so awesome. I want to be just like him - he wears a leather jacket and has tattoos and drinks coffee."

Remus looks around, realising for the first time that Teddy is right. He's so used to walking down this road to meet Teddy after his tutoring sessions, that he's paid little attention to where they've stopped today. He blames it on the decorations, distracting him. They're a few doors away from Harry's house which is looking very inviting and normal.

Teddy adjusts the bandages he's wrapped around himself in attempts to be a more authentic mummy. Remus reaches out for the white bandages, helping him tuck the ends in so they stay wrapped nicely. He's glad to have a moment of distraction from the horrors, as Teddy's costume isn't scary.

A scream plays over a set of unseen speakers and Remus' hand reaches out, clutching against the wooden fence. He knows he's going to have to do this - somehow. He's going to have to walk through this garden and to the door to drop Teddy off (because he really doesn't want to stay). He wants a word with James Potter - he's not met him yet, but since Teddy is visiting his house for tutoring on a weekly basis, and sometimes Harry is coming to their flat to help Teddy, he wants to properly meet with James and pass on his contact details in case of an emergency.

And to thank him. Teddy often has dinner at the Potter house after being tutored and Remus knows that the family don't have to give Teddy anything. He gets that the Potter-Blacks are a nice family - James, Harry, and Harry's stepfather, Regulus.

Teddy sighs impatiently before striding towards the front door. Remus rushes after him, feeling unsettled as he makes his way between the fake gravestones and arms that are poking up from the ground. It's not a large front garden, and Remus is relieved when they reach the security of the small porch.

"Haunted House entrance at side gate," Teddy reads from a sign that's written in deep red, which appears to be dripping down the page. There's a moment of silence and Remus reaches up to knock on the door, but Teddy bolts down the path leading around the house.

"Come on, dad."

Remus shakes his head, his hand still raised, ready to knock. "I'm a little old for that," he says nervously.

Teddy continues quickly towards the side gate, not slowing down.

"You're never too old to act like a teenager," he calls back.

Remus runs after him quickly, worried when Teddy disappears out of sight. "Teddy, come back," he orders. He turns the corner in time to see Teddy run through the open gate and into the start of the maze.

Remus is already scared coming up the path. The idea of a haunted house terrifies him, but Teddy is already in there. He's already gone into the start of the "haunted house" which appears to be made from gazebos and heavy curtains and tarp.

"Teddy," he calls again. "You know how I feel about these things." He hears a screech and before he can think it through, he walks in, determined to find his son. He doesn't care if this place is the place from his nightmares - his son is more important. He'll go in quickly, fetch Teddy and bring him out.

.~O~

He tries to think logically. This is someone's garden, not a real haunted house. Anything inside of here is fake. Logically he knows this, but his brain isn't being logical. His brain is telling him to turn and run.

He's already in the first room of it, and is the only one there. Teddy has clearly moved quickly through the place and Remus is determined to follow. His son is too young for this and he wants to be there to support him should be get too scared.

He ducks under a large spider web, shivering slightly at the sight of the red stains on the curtain. "Not real," he whispers to himself, as the sight of them makes him feel dizzy. He passes through the curtain, hoping to find Teddy on the other side. But also to get away from the marks that remind him too much of blood.

The second room of the 'house' is almost pitch black. This doesn't have lights like the first room and Remus is already considering this the worst moment of his life. He hates everything about this.

There's a shuffling to his left, and he rushes towards the next curtain. Someone is in there, he's sure of it. He breathes in, hoping to catch the scent of the aftershave Teddy has insisted on wearing ever since finding out which one Harry wears, but to no avail.

He steps through to another room. This one is dimly lit, barely enough to cast shadows, but that doesn't ease things up for Remus. The lights flicker and Remus glances around. Shadows have moved, he's sure of it, and as he watches, a shadow in the corner shifts before his very eyes.

Before he knows it, he's heading towards the next curtain. He doesn't want to continue on, but he knows there are things back the way he came and he feels there's no choice now. He has to find his son. He tells himself that their separation is only temporary. If he moves quickly, he'll catch Teddy up.

The smell in the next room hits him hard. It smells like raw meat and he feels like gagging as he takes in the blood-stained table in the corner. He spins around at the sound of chopping on the other side, and stares in horror at a man with a cleaver, chopping it down onto a table. There's enough lighting in this room for him to see the blood staining the man's apron and the meat on the counter. What looks like a severed hand sits nearby, blood dripping and pooling on the floor.

The sound stops as the man raises his head, and he smiles too widely. "Fresh meat!" He moves forward too quickly and Remus finds himself running once more. One good thing about running, he tells himself, is that he's getting through the rooms fast. He hopes there aren't too many.

The footsteps chasing them stop at the curtain and Remus is close to tears now. He physically feels sick, his head is spinning and he's not sure he can handle another room. He looks towards the curtains at the side, hoping to see a space to duck out, but there's nothing there.

He's struggling to hold back the panic, the fear. He feels trapped in the haunted house, because he has no choice but to move through the rooms. He can't get out any of the sides, and he certainly can't go backwards now. There's someone back there blocking the way.

He's never felt more trapped than he does in this place.

He forces himself to take a step. Then another. He reminds himself why he's in there - Teddy. "Don't look back," he whispers to himself. He needs to focus on the way forward instead. He needs to find his son. He has no choice but to press on to find a way to escape here.

Perhaps it would be best for him to find someone and ask for help? He could get out, go to the party and get someone to come in for Teddy?

He looks around again, examining the sides but they're firmly attached to the floor and he can't find any space in which to leave. He tries to control his breathing as he realises that he has to press on.

He slowly moves towards the curtain.

A witch laughs at his side and he jumps before realising it's merely a plastic one with a sensor. He sets off more with each step, but upon realising the room is empty, feels he can breathe properly for a minute.

But his son is still missing and that drives Remus to move through the next curtain.

Small steps. He ignores the smells, ignores everything as best he can. It's another room with gravestones, though these look bigger. Along the left side of this room, there's dug graves. One is actually open and he stays away from it, not wanting to see if there's anything down there, waiting to grab him and pull him down. Beside that grave, are two with dirt piled over them, looking fresh as though something was buried there just today.

"I'm watching you."

The voice is just a whisper, but it's loud enough to hear over the music and sound effects that's been playing over the speaker. The voice wasn't from the speaker, and Remus feels ice cold. He's sure that his terror has doubled. He slowly turns around, but there's nothing there. He glances around, terrified, but there's not even a moving shadow. He tries to tell himself that it's his imagination, but his brain isn't cooperating. His brain is firmly insisting that he's going to die there, in that haunted house, and then become another spirit haunting it. He's going to end up in that open grave, he's positive of it. Who knows how many bodies are down there?

He edges closer, suddenly realising that it's dark enough for Teddy to have accidentally fallen in. He keeps a watch behind him, but he doesn't hear the voice again. He peeks over the edge of the grave, only to find it empty. As he lets out a sigh of relief, he backs away, heading towards the door.

He wants to be at home right now more than anything. He wants to be in his chair with one of his books. A romance, perhaps, to take away the thought of it being halloween. He doesn't mind horror either, but it should stay safely contained between the pages of a book. Not surrounding him, threatening to scare him to death.

The moment his back is turned, the voice is there again, haunting him. He can feel warm breath on the back of his neck. "Join me."

He bolts through the curtain. Judging by the other room, whatever's in a room doesn't venture past the curtain, so he's safe from whatever the hell was breathing on him.

He hopes.

The new room looks like a freezer, though it's cold air from the chilly night that mainly gives it that affect. Meat hooks hang from the ceiling and bodies dangle. Remus recognises them as being the same as the ones in the trees in the front garden, but that doesn't make it any less scary.

"Join me." Something cold touches the back of his neck and Remus panics. He spins around, this time faster, but there's still nothing there. He reaches to touch the back of his neck. It feels cold, but not wet. He regrets giving Teddy the knitted scarf on the way there. He insisted earlier that Teddy needs to be warm, but he's sure Teddy isn't suffering the same things he is.

His eyes move around the room, searching for any bodies that aren't hung up. Once he's sure that there's no-one lurking amidst the bodies, he begins to walk again, listening carefully for footsteps. Each room leads closer to the exit, he reminds himself. Teddy is probably waiting at the end for him. He'll be free soon, not trapped amidst these bodies and monsters and graves.

"We know what you did." The whisper follows him as he steps into the next room and Remus looks around and quickly backs up. He'll take the bodies over this.

He immediately backs into someone and the pair fall to the ground. He turns, looks at the ghost-man and runs. He hasn't seen anything in the next room, just the decorations - but there's someone following him and he needs to get the hell away.

"I know what you did, I know everything," he hears, as he goes back through the curtain, certain that it's blind panic that's leading him now. He hesitates a few steps in. The room is set up like a birthday party and the speakers are clearly playing clown music and he _knows_ there's a clown in here somewhere. He should have run the other way.

It's too late now. There's a ghost on the other side of the curtains, and there's a clown lurking in this room and he's going to die. He just knows it.

He hears a honk and finds he can't breathe. A laugh comes from one corner, and then another. His head snaps around, searching. If he can find this clown, he'll know which side of the room is safe. Maybe he can run past it and just get free of this place?

"Who is this irresistible creature," comes the voice again. "Won't you join me… forever?"

"Go. Away. Annoying. Person." It comes out as a whisper. Remus doesn't want the clown to hear him, he doesn't want whatever evil monstrosity is in this room to know he's there. He's seen bits of the film. He knows what clowns can do to people. "This is too much. A weird ghost guy is attacking and complimenting me."

"Annoying?" The ghost sounds insulted. "Weird? "I'm not afraid to hurt you." It's returned to the creepy whisper again. Something cold drips down the back of his neck and Remus refuses to move. He's so scared, he can't take a step forward. There's a clown in here and he's sure he can smell blood. Will the next guests be able to smell _his_ blood when this clown murders him? The ghost is probably a previous victim, and Remus will probably spend his life haunting this place too. He needs to find his son, he needs to get out of here. His hands are shaking and the flickering lights make him feel sick.

There's a face in the corner of the room, and Remus tries to move back, but there's just curtain behind him. He wonders where the ghost has gone, but it's not the ghost that's scaring him anymore. The ghost is _nothing_ compared to what's in here. As quick as it appeared, the face disappears again.

He wants to tell himself that he's imagined it, but he knows that's not the case. This is his ultimate nightmare.

A flash of light and he can see more than the face. The clown is emerging from behind the balloons in the other corner of the room. The flashes of light are quicker now, and with each flash, the clown appears to be closer. The sound of a balloon popping makes Remus jump and suddenly he can't move. He can't take his eyes off the clown. He's so scared that he can't even think straight. He's struggling to even breathe and his hand comes up to his chest as he begins to feel dizzy. Everything is starting to blur and his legs are shaking. He reaches out for something to steady him, but there's nothing there.

"He'll help you join us," comes the ghostly voice from behind him. "You're irresistible. We plan on keeping…" the voice trails off suddenly and is replaced with one filled with panic. "Shit. Peter, cut it out."

The clown stops moving. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Shit." Remus feels hands on his arms. "Come on, let's get you out of here. It was the clown that did it, right? I _knew_ clowns were a bad idea, but James insisted that it'd be the best." The masculine voice sounds extremely concerned.

Remus can't bring himself to shake the hands away. He's numb, now.

"You know, I'm a hero, getting you out of there. How about a date?" The joking tone doesn't manage to hide the worry that Remus heard moments before.

Remus nods absently. Anything for the person escorting him out. The man moves to his side, one arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders and the other pushing the curtains. Remus tries to stop a few times, but the man doesn't let him, merely calling out in words that don't register in Remus' mind. The tone came through, the strong voice commanding others, and he felt at ease.

The man is issuing orders for people to let them pass.

"Good to see you, Death! Where the hell have you been!?" the man says to someone, sounding angry. He pulls Remus closer to him as they finally emerge from the haunted house. Remus reasons that the person was probably the same one he saw in the window. Someone in costume, he imagines. Or maybe it really is Death - maybe he died in there and the clown or butcher person caused it? Maybe that's why he feels so cold and _wrong_ right now?

Finally they find their way to a study and a comfortable chair. When Remus is able to breathe properly and realise he's not actually dead. He can properly look at the man who had helped him. He's going to take some time to recover, but he's free from the house of horrors now and he wants to thank this stranger for being so kind as to help him through it.

He's met with kind, perfect grey eyes filled with concern and though the man is covered with face-paint, Remus finds himself lost. There's _something_ about those eyes that causes something to flutter in his chest. Something he's not felt for a long time. The man takes a minute to wash away the face-paint and pull the wig from his head, and when he turns back, Remus is stunned at how gorgeous he is. Dark curls fall past his ears as the man pulls a hairband and a bunch of clips from his hair.

"You look like death," the man says, his voice gentle. "Not to worry, you're safe now, okay? Is there anything I can get you… Mr…"

"Remus. Remus Lupin," he murmurs.

The man smiles, looking relieved that Remus is finally speaking. "Sirius Black." He reaches out his hand for Remus to shake and Remus does.

He's sure he feels sparks as their hands touch, and he's certain that the man mentioned something about a date.

"It's really nice to meet you."

The man grins. "You took the words right out of my mouth," he murmurs. Remus' mouth feels dry, but a cup of tea is pressed into his hands and Remus can't help but feel a lot better as he takes a sip of the hot beverage. Maybe going in the haunted house wasn't the worst thing after all.

* * *

**3665 words**

* * *

**Please leave a review - they really make my day! :)**

**Next chapter - Sirius' pov**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Because I love writing things from both PoVs**

* * *

Sirius is proud of his haunted house. He's spent months planning it right down to the last detail. Over the years he's bought decorations in the sales after the holidays and this is the first haunted house he's hosted.

Usually it's Halloween parties. But he's confident about this year. He has a good feeling that things are going to be perfect, that this year is the year for him.

Sirius' favourite times of the year are the holidays. New Years, Easter, Valentines Day, Halloween and Christmas. He knows he can go overboard on these occasions. Not to mention birthday and Pride and anything else. He'll celebrate anything and everything, but it's easy to celebrate the more advertised holidays. He doesn't care that Christmas songs are already playing in the shops - he takes delight in it. It's a large contrast to his childhood. He'll never hate the sound of those songs. He's waiting in anticipation for the coca-cola advert to play on tv - the true sign that Christmas is almost here.

He grew up not celebrating anything. Yes, they headed to church on Christmas day, and attending some high-class Christmas parties and New Years parties where he was expected to play the part of the perfect son - but there little in the way of gift giving. No party songs No giant Christmas tree that they decorated together. They never went trick or treating or waited up for Santa to come. They never hunted for Easter eggs or stayed up until midnight watching fireworks. When he did get a gift, it was simply because his parents wanted to show their superiority towards the other parents, ensuring their gifts outshone anyone else's. Even if it was something Sirius or Regulus had zero interest in, their parents would buy it. Requests for superhero dolls and a toy farm and simple things like stickers and colouring pencils were all denied.

Sirius doesn't believe in being too old to celebrate these things. If he ever meets someone and has his own family… _when_ he meets someone and has his own family, he corrects himself, he'll make sure that they have the best of every holiday. That they can enjoy celebrating everything. That they'll be swept up in the joys of the holidays like he is. He wants the world around him to feel the joy, even if they celebrate other holidays. Happiness is contagious after all, and he wants everyone to feel as happy as he does around these parts of the year.

He walks around his house, glancing at the decorations and checking on the food, making sure there's more than enough for the estimated number of people. Left-overs can be put into containers for people to take away. The speakers are being tested and he hums along to the music. There's going to be about seventy people, maybe a little more coming here today - perhaps the biggest party he's ever thrown. Not as big as some of the ones his parents have thrown, but Sirius is confident that his own parties are much more enjoyable. They aren't about showing off, people don't snidely gossip or give each other underhanded comments. He doesn't allow that sort of thing in his home or life (showing off he can let slide, but the others are a big 'no'). Harry's excited at the idea of the haunted house and has invited friends and even his friends' families. The Weasley family is coming in its entirety, though there are kids that are too young for the haunted house. He's already noted on the invitations that the haunted house is only for those that can handle being scared. The rest of the guests can come through the front door.

Mentally he tries to count the people attending. Harry's friends from school - Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna and any boyfriends or girlfriends they may have. Other friends he's forgotten the name of. The Weasleys will bring their own little branches of their families too, and Harry's been so excited about this, he's even invited the kid that he tutors once a week - Sirius has seen him at the house a few times. The one he's caught admiring his motorbike and who asks countless questions about Sirius' tattoos. The one who drinks countless cups of tea. What thirteen year old loves tea that much? Strange kid but Sirius finds himself growing quiet fond of him and always takes the time to answer the questions patiently. He remembers being young and fascinated over motorbikes and tattoos too, though he wouldn't have ever dared to consider getting one.

Sirius loves that so many people are coming. He's spent holidays alone before - back before he left his parents' home. He's big on the idea that all are welcome, so when Teddy — he thinks the boy's name is — asks if his dad can come rather than sitting at home alone, Sirius is quick to say yes. The more the merrier. He hates the idea of _anyone_ ever being alone. It's something that scares him.

Sirius often finds himself alone. When the parties are over, when the holidays have come to an end, his house is empty. He's yet to find a family for himself. He has families that he's a part of - ones that wouldn't ever exclude him - but he longs to have one for his own. He wants to fall in love, become a parent too. He bought this house in hopes that one day he'd have just that, but it's been years now and the rooms are just bland guest rooms. Sometimes he thinks that they'll never be filled and he should just sell up, get a smaller place because it'll never happen. But he lives in hope. He refuses to give up his dream.

Plus, the one time James caught him looking at a display in the estate agents window, he _promised_ it would happen. He practically begged Sirius not to move. Moving means Sirius is giving up on the idea of having a family, and James doesn't ever want that to happen. Sirius knows that his best friend would give _anything_ to help him find what he's looking for, but Sirius has tried so much. He's gone on so many dates that he struggles to go into a cafe anymore because it just reminds him of all the failures. Still, he keeps dating and hoping and failing again and again.

No-one feels right. No-one inspires the feelings that other people in love experience. James and Regulus have told him how their hearts would speed up. How James would feel butterflies in his stomach. How Regulus struggled with his words. This was after the pair knowing each other for years, yet things changed after James and Lily ended, and they've told Sirius all the feelings and emotions. He _knows_ none of the people he's met have made him feel a single thing except despair that he'll never meet anyone. It's not their fault, some are really nice. He sometimes (often) wonders if there's something wrong with _him_ instead.

He reminds himself that he was falling in love once. That it didn't work out - but that's enough to help him get out of his head. He has the ability to fall in love, that's proof enough.

Sirius pushes the thoughts from his head. He has a party to think about. Parties are fun, he can't be sad on Halloween. He should be enjoying himself, having fun.

He heads into the kitchen. On one side of the room, Alice is mixing fruit juices to make them seem more Halloweenish. On the other, Marlene is painting Peter's face, consulting a book every few seconds. Sirius gives a thumbs up when Marlene glances over, glad that he roped her into face-paints. It made sense to ask a make-up artist to handle that job.

Satisfied that things are going well and that they're on schedule, he turns to leave. "You're next," Marlene calls after him. Sirius just nods and continues out of the back doors and into the garden where the party is being held. He glances towards the haunted house which takes up half of the garden, winding around the edges of the garden and stopping just at the back door, and realises that the younger guests will see if Peter comes out of the haunted house. The clown make-up is terrifying and he wouldn't want the younger guests to see something so scary.

"Is there a spare room at the end?" he asks, approaching James. His best-friend is in the Death robes but hasn't put on his mask just yet. He's consulting a clipboard by the exit of the haunted house. "Somewhere you guys can wipe off your make-up - or more specifically, somewhere where Peter can?"

James glances at the list. "No," he says, his eyes moving down the page. "But we do have a couple of repeat rooms. There's a basic witch room second from last. We could scrap that, move the dungeon one room forward and that'll give us the empty room."

"Do we have time?" Sirius checks, glancing at his watch. There's still a couple of hours, but he wants this place perfect.

James nods. "I'll get Frank and Gideon on it," he says. "Have you seen Regulus?"

"Inside decorating the cakes," Sirius says. He watches James' face light up as he turns to rush inside, and feels a quick rush of envy. He wants what his brother and James have. He's so happy that they fell in love, but he's also a little jealous because when's _his_ turn? He's been waiting so long now.

Still, he keeps his smile on his face when James glances back, only pausing briefly to grab his scythe that's leaning against the wall. Sirius watches until his friend disappears from sight before he turns, picking up the paper from the table and glancing over the rooms.

He's going to hate himself for this tomorrow when he's filling the hole in his garden in. But it's his favourite part of the haunted house - he dug a hole - not too deep though, and piled the dirt up on the pretend graves next to it, to make them look like something's buried there. He has considered having something in the grave, but Regulus insisted an empty grave is creepier. It means that there possibly _had_ been something inside of it, or perhaps someone will end up in there.

Sirius shudders at the thought. He once saw a movie about someone being buried alive and it's one of the very few things that scares him. That and dying alone, though James has constantly assured him neither will happen to him.

He walks over to where Lily is adjusting the lights. She waves him away, so he moves on to the music. "Fabian, how's the playlist?"

Fabian grins. "Scary and filled with party dances, just like you requested."

"Time-warp?" Sirius checks.

"On there twice," Fabian insists with a chuckle. "The Ghostbusters theme song, the song those witches sing in Hocus Pocus - and yes, it's their version. The original is on the list too. Songs from Halloween movies, keeping the kiddies in mind when I added, of course. Nothing too scary. I have a bit of era music mixed in, mostly pop - cheese music, a bit of classic rock too - mostly songs everyone will know."

"Sounds like you don't need any help," Sirius says. "Great job."

Fabian gives a slight nod before turning back to what he was doing, and Sirius moves on.

Everything is moving smoothly. He knows everyone is fully capable at their tasks, yet he can't help but try and ensure this whole thing is perfect. He likes that people think of him when the time comes to celebrate something, and Regulus is just as eager to help out. Sirius blames it on their upbringing of course.

He loops back around the garden, his gaze sweeping over the decorations. "Harry, what did I say about the bodies in the trees?" He looks at Ron and Harry. Ron is holding the fake body up, whilst Harry, sitting on a branch, ties it to the tree.

"Not out here, because it's a party with kids too," Harry sighs. "They'll know they aren't real."

Sirius shakes his head. "We compromised. You can use the tree out the front of the house, but not the one in the garden." He glances towards Hermione who is sitting at the base of the tree. "I suppose you tried to talk them out of it?"

Hermione snorts, glancing up at Sirius. "I tried," she said, with a smile. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, I think everything is covered," Sirius says. He watches as Harry unties the body and the boys take it towards the house. "Is there anything I could have missed?"

Hermione stands up and glances around. "I don't think so," she says. "I set up the living room as requested."

Sirius quickly thanks her and moves on. Kids tire easily, so he's had Hermione set the living room up with Disney movies and lots of sleeping bags as he does for any celebrations that go into the evening. It helps so the parents don't have to worry too much. There's a bathroom right next door to the room and the front door will be bolted at the top so the kids can't leave, plus adults will be in and out to check on them.

Finally he's satisfied. He heads back into the kitchen and Marlene grabs him, shoving him into the chair.

"Hair first," she says. "You have two minutes."

Sirius glares at her, but quickly ties his hair into a bun, ensuring all the strands are pulled away. His ghost costume had a creepy wig - he hates wigs, but it was the wig or intentionally having dirty, greasy hair. The wig was the obvious choice.

Marlene grabs a few hair-slides, using them to pin back the loose strands on Sirius' face before she flicks through her book and stops at a ghost. The face is pale white, with lots of black around the eyes, and Sirius nods in approval. He's not sure how that face can look so gaunt, so dead, but he knows Marlene can achieve it. She can work miracles.

"No fidgeting," she orders as she reaches for the small sponge. Sirius groans. He hates being still, especially when he needs to check on the food again, and see if Regulus has finished icing the cakes in the dining room. But he does as he's told, wanting his outfit to be perfect.

After all, he's the host. He can't half-arse his costume. People have expectations of him and he doesn't want to let them down.

"Will it be too scary for the kids?" he asks.

Marlene looks at the book for a long moment before shaking her head. "I think you're good," she says. "Scary, but not terrifying. I think it's just Peter that'll need to change after we close the haunted house."

~O~

Sirius is enjoying the haunted house immensely. It's only open for an hour, but it's worth it. The kids have been brought in the front door, with Harry and his friends assigned ten minute shifts each throughout the hour to keep an eye on the door should anyone want to get in that way. After that, he'll move the first gazebo a little to the side so people can come through the side gate, but straight into the garden.

He stands unmoving in the corner of the graveyard as he listens to the screams from the earlier rooms. Frank is perfect as the butcher, looking for new victims. Alice is further on as a witch with a cauldron. Peter is terrifying in his birthday-party room. The dungeons are controlled by the Weasley brothers - Fabian and Gideon, who are searching for new victims to torture. James is stalking the rooms as Death and Regulus is lurking in the shadows of a previous room.

Both him and Regulus have experience trying to be as silent as possible when sneaking around. Their upbringing does benefit them at times like this - it's why he got the name Padfoot. Regulus on the other hand has refused to allow himself to be nicknamed.

Though James does call him Muffin sometimes.

Lily's porcelain doll costume really unnerves him. She's surrounded by other dolls in that room of horror and sits so still that people think she's also a doll… Until she moves.

His favourite part so far has been Molly Weasley. She ventured in after bringing the kids in the front, and he took a little delight in following her through the haunted house. Usually they stick to the one room - with the exception of James. James' job isn't just to be Death, it's also to escort people out when they've had enough of the house. But Sirius follows Molly all the same. She's always disapproving of him and it's nice to get a little revenge.

She constantly turns, wide eyes searching, but Sirius is quick and quiet, able to sink into the shadows before anyone can spot him. So far, no-one has seen him and that makes it scarier because _did it really happen? _is playing through their brains. Did something cold just touch their neck? Is that something _dripping_ on their skin?

He returns to his spot, taking care to peek through the curtains before going into each room, not wanting to walk in and have someone see him. That'd take the fun away. He reaches his dark-corner seconds before Teddy runs through the room, looking around eagerly.

Sirius doesn't move. Teddy's a little too young, though he does some chain rattles from the chains behind him, and whispers some ghostly things in Teddy's direction. Teddy spins around, the expression on his face telling Sirius that the kid is _loving_ it. He rushes to the grave, looking in, before moving away, disappointed.

He's just as quick to rush through the curtain to the next room and Sirius chuckles to himself.

Two minutes pass and Sirius hears a plastic witch cackling in the next room. He grins. Showtime.

The curtain moves aside and Sirius stays perfectly still as he waits for the figure to move all of the way into the room. The man goes slowly, his gaze darting around. He doesn't look towards Sirius' corner, distracted by the grave.

Sirius gets ready, slipping from the shadows as the man backs away from the graves. He's inches from the man and he leans in to whisper.

"I'm watching you."

He's in the shadows once more before the man can turn around. He ducks his head down, not wanting the face-paint to give him away (it's only there in case anyone _does_ see him).

He waits until the footsteps begin again and he glances up. The man is edging towards the grave now, but there's something about the way he's moving, like he's terrified to go closer, but can't help himself.

Sirius' next step is to approach again, placing his hand on the person's back for a second - letting them feel like they're about to be pushed. He doesn't push of course, but people fear it's happening and that's what usually sends them running.

But the man seems a little _too_ scared of the grave, so Sirius decides he's not going to do that after all. Instead, he glances the man over, taking in the casual clothes. The man is under-dressed for the weather and looks cold. His gaze moves down and he takes a moment to admire the man's arse.

The man moves quickly away from the graves and towards the door. Not satisfied that he's done enough yet, Sirius sneaks up behind the man. He's so close that his breathe will be on the man's skin.

"Join me."

The man runs and Sirius takes a moment to admire his arse, before he decides to follow. The next room is empty of people, so he supposes it's fine to move into that room and come back here in a bit.

He moves slowly through the curtain as the man walks warily through the room. Sirius has been clutching a cold compress since hearing this man's footsteps and he slides it into his pocket as he approaches the man. He lets his cold fingers slide over the man's neck.

"Join me."

Sirius manages to get behind one of the bodies quickly, hiding from sight as the man spins around. He doesn't move a muscle until the man begins walking again, then Sirius moves silently to follow.

"We know what you did."

The man was just going through the curtain as Sirius says this, and seems to quicken his pace to get away from Sirius.

Sirius is a little disappointed. Peter's in the next room and it doesn't make sense for him to follow, though the man has a very nice arse that Sirius would enjoy watching as he followed the man through the rest of the haunted house.

But he resists. He's about to turn around to go back to his little graveyard room, when the man comes bolting out of the room and smacking straight into Sirius.

They tumble to the floor and there's a moment where their eyes lock and Sirius finds himself lost. This man has the most perfect amber eyes, and Sirius can't think of anything to say that's clever or witty.

There isn't time. The guy gets up and rushes back into the clown room. Sirius follows. He's not sure if the guy is running to get out of the place, or just embarrassed.

He sees the guy stop and is relieved. The guy isn't scared enough to leave yet.

"I know what you did, I know everything." He watches through the curtain, whilst listening out behind him in case anyone else is coming through.

Peter honks a horn and the man looks around, his gaze searching. Sirius can't help himself. It's Peter's room, but he's captivated by this stranger.

"Who is this irresistible creature," he whispers. "Won't you join me… forever?"

It might be a real offer, Sirius isn't quite so sure of his own mind right now.

"Go. Away. Annoying. Person." Sirius isn't quite sure why the guy is whispering back, but he's insulted. Isn't he giving this guy a great experience? Isn't he doing an excellent job at scaring people.

"Annoying?" he can't help but ask. He reaches into his other pocket where his small bottle of water is. He lets some water onto his fingers and drips them down the guy's neck in revenge. The man doesn't turn around and Sirius pouts.

The lights flash and Peter starts to put on a good show. It's not until the balloon pops that Sirius decides to try again. Peter'll forgive him for his intrusion on the room, he's sure.

"He'll help you join us," Sirius whispers. "You're irresistible. We plan on keeping…" It's that moment it hits him, the scent that the person in front of him is terrified. So much so that the scent has broken through the scent blockers that he's obviously been wearing. "Shit. Peter, cut it out."

"You sure?" Peter stills, frowning in Sirius' direction. It's a terrifying sight and he's now rethinking this entire room.

"Yeah. Shit." Now Sirius is aware, he can see the man's very pale, his hands are shaking. He needs to get him out of here. He's angry at himself for not realising a minute ago when the guy accidentally ran into him. "Come on, let's get you out of here. It was the clown that did it, right? I _knew_ clowns were a bad idea, but James insisted that it'd be the best."

He puts his hands on the guy's arms and the man doesn't react in the slightest. Sirius is even more worried now. If it were him that was scared, he'd have flinched at the touch. Sirius knew enough about being terrified of something, that not reacting at all was very very bad.

"You know, I'm a hero, getting you out of there. How about a date?" he says, trying to lighten the mood. Peter ducks away and Sirius begins to guide this Omega out of the room, already fiercely protective of this man and angry at himself that he's already failed him. The man nods, and Sirius isn't sure if this Omega has actually heard what he's said, but that doesn't matter. A nod is a reaction, and that's something at least.

His arm slips around the stranger's shoulders and Sirius uses his free hand to push the curtains aside. He knows that it's been a few minutes since someone came through - with the exception of Teddy who bolted the length of the place - so he's not going to spoil the house for anyone - not that he cares. His one priority is to get this guy out of the haunted house and get him a drink and help him calm down and relax. The safety of his guests matters to him, but there's _something_ about this Omega that makes him want to go above and beyond to help and protect him.

He raises his hand as he comes into each room where he knows someone is waiting. "Not yet," he calls out. "Just passing through." Aside from walking, his guest doesn't seem to react to the words and Sirius is still worried. His fingers tighten slightly around the man's shoulder, hoping that the guy at least feels comforted by this.

It's not until the end that he even sees James, talking to Bill Weasley. He narrows his eyes at his friend. James is supposed to be moving through rooms, ensuring all is well. As he'd be walking from the end and up to the front, he'd have _seen_ that this man was scared, where Sirius had missed it - having been following and unable to gauge his reactions properly.

"Good to see you, Death! Where the hell have you been!?" Sirius demands.

James glances over, clearly with a snarky reply on his lips. It dies when he takes in Remus' scared expression. He breathes in, the scent hitting him quickly and he immediately looks as worried as Sirius feels.

"Want me to bring him inside?" James offers.

Sirius glares at him, his grip tightening on this Omega. "Back off," he mutters quietly. He doesn't care if he's being possessive of this stranger right now. He tells himself that it's because the guy is a guest, but he'll take time to really consider it later on.

James takes a step backwards. "I'll go and cover your section," he offers instead.

Sirius merely nods. "Find out who he is and who he's here with," he says, glancing at Bill.

"On it."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile - please leave one :)**

**4470 words**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Enjoy :D

Brief mention of Mpreg during a conversation.

* * *

The man looks better once he's sat in the comfortable chair in the study. Sirius never lets anyone in there, but this is a special circumstance. This man is distraught, and intentional or not, Sirius was a part of causing this distress. The least he can do is provide a comfortable chair and a cup of tea to soothe this Omega's nerves.

The man stares at him and it takes a moment for Sirius to realise he's still wearing his face-paint and the wig. He's not sure if the man is scared by either, but Sirius doesn't want to take that chance. He quickly looks around his desk, finding some face wipes, and he begins to get the face-paint off.

Once he's sure his face is clean, he removes the wig and the pins holding his hair in place, before turning back, his eyes falling on the Omega once more.

"You look like death," he offers, instantly regretting his words. He's trying to lighten the mood and has probably insulted the man instead. There's a knock on the study door and Sirius opens it quickly, taking the tray that James has made up — tea and coffee and the best mugs that are saved for when Dorea and Charlus come over. He thanks James and sets the tray down on his desk. "Not to worry, you're safe now, okay?" he says, as he quickly makes up a cup of tea. "Is there anything I can get you… Mr…" he hesitates, trying to work out just who this man is.

"Remus. Remus Lupin," the man replies after a moment. His eyes are following the cup now, and Sirius takes it as a good sign that Remus hasn't commented on the amount of sugar he's put in.

"Sirius Black." Sirius reaches out his hand, and he's sure he can feel sparks as their hands touch, though chooses not to comment on them for now.

"It's really nice to meet you," Remus says. It's a moment before he pulls his hand back and Sirius misses the touch already.

Sirius can't help but grin. Remus sounds like he is truly glad for this meeting. Sirius knows that _he's_ very glad. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He hands the cup of tea to Remus before making one for himself. Lupin. Wasn't that Teddy's surname?

Sirius rolls his eyes at his stupidity. He had seen Teddy rushing through a couple of minutes before, so of course this man was related to him. Teddy had even asked if he could bring his dad. Sirius turns back to Remus, taking a seat on his desk-chair and spins it around so he's facing the other man.

He considers the man with him for a moment. It just made sense at the time to take him into the study — it's quiet, they're not likely to be disturbed but he's not going to kid himself that this is all there is too it. The house is big and empty. A lot of the rooms are decorated without much personality, just guest rooms not belonging to anyone. Even the living room lacks character. He's never felt the desire to put his own stamp on this house. It doesn't feel like a home yet, even though he's been here for a few years. The house won't be a home until there's a family living in it. Right now, it's just him.

But his bedroom and his study are the two rooms that he's really worked to make comfortable. The kitchen too, as he enjoys cooking when stressed or when he has free time. There's also his conservatory where he does his painting.

He brought Remus in here because he wanted to bring him somewhere that mattered. The living room is for visitors, and he's suddenly aware that he's brought Remus to his favourite spot in the whole house. Probably the room that expresses him the most (with exception to his bedroom, but he doesn't think it's a good idea to bring the Omega to his bedroom, the man might get the wrong idea about Sirius' intentions).

"Comfortable?" he asks softly. "Is the tea to your liking?"

"It's fine, thank you," Remus answers, smiling tiredly. "You must think I'm quite foolish for panicking."

"Not at all," Sirius insists. "Everyone has their fears, Remus, and I don't think you're foolish at all, having struggled when faced with them. You followed your son in?"

Remus nods. "I heard him scream and wanted to make sure he was okay. I should have been aware of my own limitations."

"Not that I'd know — since I'm not a father, but I believe that's parenting instinct. If my nephew Harry screamed, I'd run through anything no matter how terrifying I'd otherwise find it — or I'd try to. How can I think you're foolish when you're ready to face your fears for your son?"

Remus' lips curve up. "You're too good with words," he replies. "I'm feeling less embarrassed already. You're Harry's Uncle — Teddy's mentioned you. I think I've heard about your motorbike a hundred times if not more."

"He does seem very fond of it," Sirius agrees with a chuckle. "He told me the other day that he had your permission for a ride on it, but when I suggested I call you to check, he quickly changed the subject and hurried back to work with Harry."

Remus laughs softly and Sirius is intoxicated by the sound. He shifts the chair a little closer, his eyes moving over Remus' face. There are a few small lines around his beautiful amber eyes and a bit of stubble on his face, like he hasn't shaved in a couple of days. His hair is a little shaggy too, like it's in need of a cut but Sirius thinks it really suits him. There's an old scar running most of the length of his face which looked like it was once quite painful, and Remus looks tired, drained even. But still, Sirius is convinced that Remus is perfect. Beautiful.

"Is Teddy okay?" Remus suddenly asks. "Here I am, drinking tea, and I haven't even checked on him." He makes to stand, but Sirius jumps up.

"Wait here," he says. "I'll go and bring Teddy to you. It'll give me a chance to make sure Peter's changed out of his costume before you go back out and see that again."

"The clown?" Remus asks, shuddering. "I'll have nightmares about him for years."

Sirius is tempted to offer to stay with Remus every night and help keep the nightmares at bay, but for once his filter works and he's able to hold the words back. It's not the time to flirt with this man — it's the time to show that he's a good Alpha. Flirting will come later.

He glances around the study again. It's really small, but it's also got a nice homely feel to it. The chair cost a fortune and when Sirius sits in it, he doesn't want to move for hours — it's too comfortable. The room itself is quiet, peaceful. There's a bookshelf — albeit a half empty one with his favourite books on, and his computer is a laptop so he can sit comfortably with it if he's tired of his desk.

Sirius opens the door, closing it quietly behind him. He doesn't have to look far for Teddy, as when he walks through to the kitchen, Teddy comes wandering in, his eyes on the food and bandages hanging from his arms from his mummy costume.

Sirius gets the impression that Teddy doesn't know what happened, and he's not best pleased with the boy. He takes care to make sure all of his guests are happy and Teddy is a teenager - old enough to be considering his father before running off like that.

"Teddy, does your dad like haunted houses?" Sirius isn't going to build up to the topic, there's no point. Teddy isn't a child and he's not going to treat him like one. He tries to remember his place as he speaks. He reminds himself that he can have a word, like he would with anyone else, but also this is someone else's kid and to not overdo this.

"Nah, he hates horror," Teddy says, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Why?"

"So you're aware he'd hate the Haunted House — you shouldn't have let him go in."

Teddy's smile slips and he's looking nervous now. "Is… is something wrong? It wasn't that scary and I didn't _make_ him come in."

"He heard you scream and wanted to make sure you were safe," Sirius tells him. "He's quite upset. It's not my place to get involved, but from what I've heard, your dad raised you alone — it sounds like you're all he has. Which also means if he thinks you're in trouble, he's going to follow you anywhere even if it scares him. You're a teenager, Teddy. You should be a little more considerate."

"You're right." Teddy looks upset too. Sirius doesn't say anything else on the matter, though lots of things are running through his head. More would be too much.

"He's in my study, at the end of the hall on the right" Sirius finally adds. "Go in and let him know you're alright — he's worried about you. I'll be in here when you've reassured him. I'll bring in a plate of food for him and sit with him until he feels better."

"I… I should… I mean, I brought him…"

"You're welcome to do that if you prefer, but I'm happy to sit and keep him company," Sirius insists. He doesn't want to take the choice away from Teddy, but he also understands Teddy is thirteen years old and wants to have a fun time. He won't hold it against Teddy if the kid chooses the party instead.

"I'll sit with him for a few minutes," Teddy finally replies. "I've been looking for Hermione. I wanted to ask her about a book or something."

Sirius smirks.

"Right. Come back here when you're done and I'll get food and drinks. What does your dad like?" Sirius asks, deciding not to tease Teddy about Hermione.

"Tea and chocolate," Teddy replies quickly, without even having to think about it. "I… I didn't mean any harm, with my dad and all…"

"You don't need to tell me that," Sirius says. "But make sure your dad knows, okay? He seems like a good dad — I'd have given anything to have a parent care about me even half that much. You're very lucky."

"I am, he is," Teddy agrees. "Didn't your…" as though he realises it's not appropriate to ask, Teddy quickly stops talking, but Sirius knows what the question is. His parents cared very little about him. They cared a bit more about Regulus, but still not enough. Sirius grew up with money, and in what some people would consider an 'easy' life but he'd have given up anything to have parents that cared about him, that loved him. All he ever wanted was a loving family.

It's too much to tell Teddy. Maybe one day in the future Teddy will hear the story, but not today. "Study," he says, gesturing down the hall. Teddy obediently heads down there and Sirius puts the kettle on to boil. He searches around in the cupboard for the teapot he always uses when Dorea comes to visit, and begins to make up the tea.

Once the tea is ready, Sirius grabs a couple of big plates from the cupboard, skipping over the paper and plastic ones set out for party food. He fills one with bits and pieces of cooked food, and the other with various chocolates and chocolate biscuits.

He heads back to the tray to organise everything, just as Teddy returns.

"Are you sure you don't mind sitting in there?" Teddy checks. He's acting shyer than usual.

"I'm sure. Tea and chocolate. I'll make sure your dad is good okay? Did you have a good talk?"

Teddy nods. "You were right.I was excited over the haunted house — but I should have sent him in the front first rather than worrying him. He said it's fine, but I apologised and I'm going to do better."

Sirius smiles. He knows Teddy is a good kid, and knows that Teddy means what he says. "Good to hear," he replies, rather than offering more advice. Teddy heads back outside and Sirius takes a moment to consider his words to Teddy. He doesn't want to overstep any boundaries, or start acting like some Alphas do. He's seen Alphas meet Omegas with children and immediately act like they're in charge of the whole family. Sirius isn't like that. He likes Remus, but that's all there is to it right now.

Well, it's a pretty strong attraction, but he doesn't even know if the attraction is reciprocated. He's not letting himself think too far ahead. His plan is to just sit and get to know Remus Lupin and hope that this works both ways, because he's never felt an immediate connection like this before. He's never felt anything that could come close to this.

But James and Regulus have both described it. In their words, it's like meeting the person you're destined to be with —your soulmate. He's not sure if he still believes in soulmates (a younger Sirius once did, though he's a little more jaded in his thirties), but there's a strange feeling in his chest and an intense desire to get back to Remus and never leave.

And Sirius may not quite understand this feeling, but he's going to go along with it and trust it, because what does he really have to lose?

He picks up the tray and heads back to the study. Something inside feels more and more content as he gets closer and it's a nice, warm feeling.

He nudges the door open, noticing Remus jump in surprise. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you back," Remus tells him, though he looks pleased that Sirius is there, and then even more pleased when he spots the contents of the tray. "You really didn't have to do all that. I'd have got it myself." From what Sirius can see, Remus has curled up in the chair and looks like he's not moving for hours. Sirius knows the feeling.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Sirius asks.

"You really don't have to do all of this," Remus insists, as he leans towards the plates and takes one of the biscuits.

Sirius' smile widens. He balances the tray on the table next to the chair before sitting back down himself. "I do," he replies. "This is my house, and unfortunately that was my haunted house you were stuck in. Hopefully this isn't all reflecting badly on me — hopefully the chocolate biscuit and tea bribe is working in my favour?"

His tone might be joking, but he really is worried that Remus will hold this against him. He really needs for Remus to like him too. But before he can start to panic too much, Remus' smile widens and he shakes his head.

"Don't worry, the bribes are excellent and have worked on me perfectly," he replies. "It's my own fault about the haunted house. I should have come through the front and asked someone to go in and check on Teddy. I just wasn't thinking."

"I'd do the same with Harry," Sirius says. "He's just my nephew - I've no kids… unmarried and all… but I'd do anything to keep my family safe. So if I thought Harry was in danger… Teddy's a nice kid."

Remus beams at the last words. "He really is. Don't think badly of him because of this, he was a little worried that you might be mad at him, but I can't imagine that was the case. He's very fond of Harry too, he doesn't ever stop talking about him."

"Of course I'm not mad at Teddy. He's a good kid, I've met him a few times when they've been studying over at James' house."

"You… you don't have to stay in here," Remus tells him. "I'm fine to sit here by myself." His gaze moves to the bookcase. "I could read — the last thing I want is for you to miss your own party. I can't imagine I'm the best company."

"I've already met all of the people out there," Sirius insists. "I would much rather get to know you. There's nowhere I'd rather be right now than right here with you!"

"Really? Your friends and family…" Remus looks dubious and Sirius doesn't like that Remus doubts himself so much. A single father with no support system — no wonder he's got such a low opinion. There's no-one there to tell him he's doing a good job, to offer support or encouragement.

That's going to change. Sirius will make sure of it.

"You seem like a really nice guy, Remus. I've known the people out there for years, but I've known you for only a few minutes. I'd really like to get to know you better. So… you like to read?"

Remus nods, bringing the chocolate biscuit to his lips. Sirius can tell that Remus is a little unsure by this level of attention. He doesn't think Remus is uncomfortable, and determines that it's because of the support thing. Remus also appears to be a little shy, which Sirius finds completely adorable.

He swallows his bite of biscuit, before looking away from the bookcase. "I read a lot," Remus admits. "Sometimes I look at the clock and find I've been reading for half of the night. I just get so caught up in the book and tell myself 'one more chapter' over and over."

Sirius chuckles, already trying to work out where in his house he can install lots of bookshelves to impress Remus. The thought is dismissed quickly. Remus doesn't seem the sort that's impressed by money, and Sirius doesn't want that sort.

"What books do you have?" Remus asks. "The spines on the books on the second shelf seem quite battered. You read them often?"

Sirius nods his head. "I'm not a big reader like you, but sometimes I find myself gravitating towards an old favourite. Some books I had growing up, a few were given as gifts. I like horror stories, I must admit. Stephen King, Edgar Allen Poe, Lovecraft… I mean, I like other stuff too—"

"I don't mind horror books," Remus admits. "I'll read anything well written. I haven't actually read any Lovecraft." He hesitates, glancing longingly towards the books. Sirius knows what Remus wants to ask.

"Borrow one. If you like it, you can come back and borrow another," he says.

"Really?" Remus' eyes widen. "But the spines… you love those books and I'm a stranger. Why?"

Sirius smirks. "Because that way I can guarantee that you'll come back," he says smoothly. When Remus' cheeks turn a beautiful red, he counts it as a large win. "Maybe when you come back, you can bring one of yours?"

"Sounds like a deal." Remus glances eagerly at the bookcase again. "You pick one before I leave," he suggests. Sirius follows his gaze, considering. He bought a few books when leaving home, finding himself with free time. "The bookcase I must admit is more for the knick-knacks I've accumulated."

Remus chuckles. "That little stuffed dog seems to get the place of pride right in the middle."

"Snuffles. He was a gift from Harry when Harry was smaller. A four year old thinks a stuffed toy is a brilliant gift and I loved it. It's the thought that counts, isn't it? I mean, James and Reg could have gotten something and said it was from Harry — but it wouldn't have really been. Harry had insisted that he wanted to get me that dog and I love it."

"It's always the thought that counts," Remus agrees. "Money isn't everything. People can buy expensive gifts for each other, but that's _easy_… well, easy for those who have that sort of money. I like to open a gift and see something and _know_ that the gift-giver saw it and thought of me."

Sirius nods eagerly. "My parents were rich," he says, with a slight shrug. His voice takes on a bitter tone. "My first Christmas with the Potters, I was appalled at the joke gifts they gave each other — I wouldn't _dare_ do that at home, but after… after a bit, I saw how happy everyone was and understood. That was the best Christmas. Being with family was more amazing than anything I could ever unwrap."

"Family is amazing," Remus agrees with a smile. "Christmas is always me, Teddy and my parents. They're coming down from Wales."

"Wales? They're that far away?" Sirius tries to keep the worry out of his voice. Remus is all alone here. "You never thought of going there?"

Remus snorts. "I guess I was too proud. When… when I was pregnant, I… I thought going home to my parents was giving up — that they'd have thought I was a failure. I was ashamed of myself, I suppose. I mean, Teddy is amazing and I haven't had a single regret, but I was scared of letting my parents down. They were nothing but supportive, but I felt I needed to prove myself. I ended up pregnant, so I felt like I needed to prove that I could handle it."

Sirius can't help but reach his hand out, taking Remus in his. "At least they were supportive. It's not failing by asking for help."

"I suppose I've never been good at asking," Remus admits.

"Pregnant and alone… how?" Sirius can't imagine how anyone would walk out on someone like Remus.

"I wasn't the sort to be noticed, so when he noticed me, I was thrilled. My first boyfriend, first relationship. We were together for six months… he said all the right things and I felt really special — he said he loved me, I loved him. When he found out I was pregnant, I never saw him again. I never tried to contact him either. He knew how to find me if he wanted to." He lets out a soft sigh and though Sirius has so many more questions, he can tell that Remus is hoping for a change of subject.

"I bet you read a lot to Teddy once he was born," Sirius offers.

Remus nods quickly. "All of the time," he replies. "It was nice to find the books that I used to read as a child — my mum still had some, so I got to re-read them and enjoy them once more. I loved those old books — they're still in a box on top of my wardrobe — I hoped one day I'd find someone who loves reading who'd want them for their own child."

"I have a couple of kids books," Sirius says, nodding towards the bookcase. "Mementos more than anything. I like the memories those books bring more than the stories."

"Some books remind us of certain times, places, events… people even. So to find that in a book is a wonderful feeling because it means we can always return to that book to get that warm, happy, nostalgic feeling we crave."

"Well, I hope the book I pick for you reminds you of me." Sirius wonders if he has any books about soulmates. Then when Remus reads about soulmates, he'll think of Sirius. Perfect. Though, he's not sure if he has any. Not that he still believes in soulmates or true-mates or anything of the sort, of course. He walks over to the bookcase, not looking at the horror books. He's not going to pick something scary.

There's one romance book. It's old, bought from a charity shop a few years back and certainly doesn't sit on the second shelf with pride. It made him cry, not that he'd admit that out loud.

He takes the book out. "Have you read _The Notebook?_" he asks.

"Not yet," Remus says, his hand outstretched already. "I've been planning on seeing the film, but prefer to read the books first. Sirius nervously hands it over. It's a little cheesy in his opinion, but he'd rather Remus think of him when reading or watching this.

"Romantic at heart?" Remus adds, his eyes moving over the back.

"You could say that," Sirius tells him. "I'm not so lucky at love in real life. I must confess I do watch those cheesy movies during the day when I'm home."

"Do you work from home?" Remus tucks the book next to him, turning his attention to the tray. He takes the teapot and pours himself a cup, before glancing back at Sirius.

Sirius returns to his seat. "At the moment I do. I was working in a bank for a while, but I'm in the process of starting my own bakery. Cooking is my passion and I knew I'd never be happy in my other job. What about you?"

"I'm a teacher," Remus replies. "It made the most sense with being a single parent and I found I really enjoyed doing it. Once Teddy's a bit older, I'm hoping to take part-time courses and focus on being a history teacher. I love history."

"More tea?" Sirius asks, reaching for the teapot. Remus glances down at the cup, surprised to find it empty already.

"It's been a long time since someone's made me a cup of tea that wasn't my parents."

"Well, you're always welcome over for tea, and I'll always be happy to make it for you," Sirius insists, with a smile on his lips. Clearly Remus isn't the sort of person who is used to having others do nice things for him. Well, that's going to change. He's managed to get on the Potter family radar and that means Sirius is going to do as many nice things as possible for him for the rest of their lives (if this all pans out as he wants).

He pours another cup for Remus and makes a mental note to stock up on tea bags.

* * *

**~o~**

* * *

Sirius refills the teapot another two times. James catches him in the kitchen and mentions how Sirius is missing the whole party.

Sirius doesn't think of it that way. There will be many parties in the future and everyone will understand. There is nowhere he wants to be more than the study because he's pretty sure that he's starting to fall in love.

He doesn't stop to tell James this though. There are too many people around and he doesn't want someone to overhear. James' expression tells Sirius that James knows something more is up than Sirius merely comforting an upset guest, but he drops it.

They'll talk about it later.

Sirius is not missing making this foundation with Remus, just to dance to some cheesy music. If he puts in the effort today, it'll make it more likely that Remus will come back. He's not going to miss his chance - he's never been this captivated before. Not even closer.

"I feel bad," Remus insists, a while later. The plates are empty now, and Sirius is sure he's used the last of the teabags.

"What for?" Sirius is baffled. Remus has been completely amazing company and Sirius can't work out why he's apologising.

"I know you said you didn't mind missing the party, but I can't help but feel bad. Just because I got scared…"

"I promise you that I'm quite happy here," Sirius assures him gently. He can tell now that it's been playing on Remus' mind all evening. "You had a panic attack, luv. I've been there - I've got my own fears - the dark and enclosed spaces. Being alone. You handled it better than I would have done."

"Prison?" Remus asks, frowning slightly, trying to work out where Sirius had been that could equate to all of those fears.

Sirius hesitates before shaking his head.

"Not quite, but it felt like it," he replies softly. "No-one is judging you, Remus, and I've made the choice to sit in here with you - you didn't force me to do so. I'm impressed because you put your son first. There are so many parents out there that let their children do whatever. There are parents out there that don't give a crap about their kids." He can't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I… I can't imagine." Remus is watching him intently now and Sirius gives a slight shrug of his shoulders, feeling awkward.

"I've had panic attacks, and sometimes my brother would come and sit with me. But often he wasn't able to. Regulus… needed protecting, so I took his punishments because he's my little brother."

"But dark? Isolated? How does that…" Remus seems scared to even finish the question.

"I'm not very fond of cold, dark basements," Sirius replies. He doesn't really want to say much more, just wants to share something real with Remus to show that he understands what fear can do to someone.

Remus doesn't say anything. He's clearly put the pieces together - not that it's hard to work out what Sirius is saying - and sets his cup down. He takes Sirius' hand with both of his, clasping it tightly. He looks genuinely concerned.

"So… like I was saying, I wouldn't leave you here and return to the party. Teddy was going to sit with you, but he's a kid and I told him I was happy to do it. I've really enjoyed sitting with you, talking to you. I'm really hoping this isn't the only time we meet - I'd like to see you again. Perhaps when Teddy is studying next, you can stay at James' and we'll all have tea or something? Or you can pop around here?"

Remus' smile seems to light up the room. Well, to Sirius it does and he's ecstatic when Remus nods. "I'd love to," Remus tells him. "I've had a great time tonight too. I never thought… I'm glad I didn't leave Teddy at the front door and go home like I originally intended to do."

"If you had, we might not have met for a long time, if at all," Sirius points out. That idea makes him feel ill, something inside of him feels _wrong_ at the idea of not meeting Remus. "I'm glad you're here."

He realises they're still holding hands and gently removes his, reaching for his tea. It's lukewarm, yet he still sips it. He's not really sure what he's doing here. He's never felt such strong emotions for someone - he's thought himself in love before, but admitting he's falling for Remus makes him feel vulnerable. He's not sure how ready he is for that.

"I'm glad too," Remus offers. He's watching Sirius still and Sirius wonders what Remus is thinking - how much is Remus able to work out about him?

The door opens before either can speak again. Sirius had been trying to think of a way to get Remus over for dinner. Or to ask him out for coffee. Or maybe if he could just get a proposal out of the way so Remus would never leave… he's glad when James peeks in, clearing his throat before Sirius can say anything stupid that'll scare Remus away.

"Guests are starting to head off," James tells Sirius. "You should be out here to see them off."

"Already? Aren't they having fun?" Sirius frowns, worried. Perhaps he should have put in a little face-time at least. Maybe he should have called Teddy back in to sit with his dad for half an hour so he could have checked on everyone.

"Sirius, it's almost midnight. The party ends at midnight, remember? People are leaving because it's time to leave. Everyone had a blast!"

"Oh. It's that time already? Yeah, I'll be right out." He stands, grinning at Remus. "Time really flew by."

"It always does when in excellent company. You - I mean," Remus replies. "I should get home too. I've been sitting here all evening and haven't checked on Teddy."

"Don't worry, he's been hanging out with Harry all evening," James assures him. "He's had a lot to eat too, so you won't have to worry about food when you get home."

"Thank you so much," Remus says, as he begins to put the plates and cups on the tray. He tucks the book under his arm, picks up the tray and leaves the room, Sirius following behind, delighted at the very nice view of Remus' arse.

"Just pop it on the side," Sirius insists. Remus does and heads back to the hall, taking a look on the rack for Teddy's coat and his own scarf.

"Dad, are you alright?" Teddy comes rushing over at the sight of him. "Did Sirius keep you company the entire time?"

Remus nods, smiling. "He did," he confirms. "But it's about time we get ready to go."

"I gotta go and say bye to Harry and Hermione," Teddy insists, bolting towards the back door. Sirius turns towards the Weasleys who are all getting ready to leave. Some are holding small children who are asleep against their shoulders.

He walks closer to say his goodbyes.

"Didn't see much of you after the haunted house," Bill notes, a slight smirk on his face. His eyes dart to Remus briefly.

Sirius glances around. Remus is out of earshot down the hall, walking the way Teddy had rushed off in, clutching Teddy's coat. A scarf is draped loosely around his neck.

"Can you blame me?" he asks, with a sigh. "Next year the theme will be movie characters or… eras or something. No more horror this means."

"Much better than a haunted house. There was someone following me whispering the most horrible things," Molly tells him, lips pursed together. "Dreadful."

Bill stifles a laugh and Sirius does his best to look innocent. "Was there? I'll have a word," he tells her. "You're driving?"

Arthur nods. "Such a fun party," he comments.

"Anytime. You're all coming to my Christmas one?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Charlie tells him. "Come on guys, the kids are all tired. Let's get them home." The Weasley family all call out their goodbyes and quickly make their way out of the front door.

When Sirius closes the door and looks around, Remus is out of sight. But before he can follow, more people come over to leave and Sirius finds himself distracted once more.

He's disappointed that it's over, because that means Remus is leaving. But perhaps he can walk Remus home? That'll give him a few more minutes in the man's company. Also it'll give him a chance to chat with Teddy, because he wants Teddy to be happy with him being around more often.

* * *

**5831 words**


End file.
